Sexual Tension
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Después de que Butters volviese a vestirse como 'Marjorine' nace una GRAN tensión sexual entre Clyde y Butters. Drabble.


Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

* * *

><p><em>Sexual Tension<em>

El castaño se removía incomodo en su cama, no podía conciliar el sueño y tenía buenas razones por las cuales no podía dormir: tenía una erección y todo era culpa de las malditas hormonas de la maldita pubertad, pero había otro culpable: Leopold 'Butters' Stotch.

El pequeño Leopold era la causa por la cual Clyde se encontraba tan perturbado, ya que unos días atrás, Kenny (novio de Butters) había convencido a Butters de que volviese a ser 'Marjorine', el pequeño de los Stotch acepto ya que sería buena idea 'recordar' viejos momentos.

Pero, lo que nadie se esperaba era que Butters 'Marjorine' volviese a dar su presentación como lo había hecho antes.

Clyde fue el único que escuchaba atentamente al pequeño Butters, pero cuando Butters dijo 'Me gusta que me den por el puchi los viernes por la noche', este Clyde volvió a decir 'Genial'

Y gracias a eso tenía una GRAN tensión sexual.

-Carajo…necesito llamarle a alguien y que me ayude con este levanto de su cama, tomo el teléfono que estaba en su escritorio.

¡ALTO! ¡¿Quién carajos está despierto a las 3:00 am de la madrugada? Craig Tucker seguramente se encontraba dormido, ya que el muy hijo de puta tenía su horario para dormir QUE TODOS DEBÍAN RESPETAR, ya que si lo despertabas el muy hijo de puta te golpearía hasta hacerte sangrar, ya que Craig es un chico de una rutina diaria que jamás debe romperse, la única persona que podía romper ese estricto horario es Tweek Tweak, ya que el único motivo en que se rompía era cuando el pelinegro mantenía relaciones sexuales con su pareja, Tweek.

-Al carajo…no me arriesgare a que Craig vuelva a golpearme de esa manera pero, Token se fue con Kevin a una de esas raras convenciones para 'Frikis' y no volverán hasta el viernes por la noche-.

**Clyde POV**

Mi única salvación es o llamar a Tweek o simplemente ir a la casa de Butters, y violarlo ahí mismo y ¡ADIÓS TENSIÓN!

¡Es una idea genial!

**POV Off.**

Clyde tomó su abrigo color rojo y se lo coloco con prisa, sus padres no se encontraban en casa pues fueron a visitar a la hermana enferma de 'x' familiar suyo.

Clyde en ocasiones podía llegar a rebasar el límite de ser un grandísimo idiota, ya que jamás se detenía a pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas.

-Lo mejor será llamar a Butters y avisarle que iré a verlo y cuando llegue a su casa le diré cualquier mentira, ya que es Butters y siempre tendrá esa mentecita ingenua-.

Salió por la ventana de su habitación, procurando no hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que no quería que sus vecinos se diesen cuenta de su 'huida' y llamarán a sus padres, ya que los Donovan eran unos sujetos MUY estrictos.

Cuando salió por completo al exterior, se aseguro de que nadie lo hubiese visto, ya totalmente seguro de que nadie lo vio, se dirigió hasta la casa de los Stotch, saco su celular, reviso su agenda buscando el nombre 'Butters' cuando encontró el número, sonrió para sí, no dudo ningún segundo e inmediatamente pulso el botón 'llamar'.

Mientras esperaba que la otra línea contestara, volteo su vista hacia abajo.

-No te preocupes amiguito.-dijo Clyde mientras le daba leves palmaditas a su entrepierna.

-¿Hola? Butters.

-¡Butters!-Clyde comenzó a llorar fingidamente-, ¡Amigo! ¡Hay fantasmas en mi casa! ¡No sé en dónde pasar la noche!-.

-¡Salchichas!-.

-¡Ayúdame Butters!-

-¡Claro! Te esperaré en mi casa, mis padres salieron y este…-.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora mismo voy para allá!-.

-¡Esper…!-.

Colgó, no necesitaba escuchar lo demás, lo importante es que su amiguito sería feliz por unos minutos.

-¡SOY TAN FELIZ!-

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa de los Stotch, cuando llego hasta su destino, toco la puerta varias veces, el pequeño Butters abrió y cuando Clyde vio el pijama que tenía el pequeño Stotch causo que su erección creciera más.

Butters tenía un pijama de Hello Kitty, eso fue suficiente para Clyde, se lanzó encima del rubio y comenzó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Butters con sus manos.

-¡Ah…! ¿Qué hace-es Clyde?- preguntaba el pequeño rubio totalmente sonrojado.

-Oh nada, pequeño Butters solamente sacio mi sed-. decía Clyde mientras sujetaba la muñeca de Butters, acerco la mano del menor hasta su entrepierna.-¿Lo sientes? Esto pronto estará en tu culito-.

-¿Qué cosa estará en el culito de MI Butters?-. pregunto una voz.

Clyde ladeo su cabeza y vio como Kenny lo miraba con odio.

-Espera…no es lo que piensas…-.

-¡A mí no me jodes Clyde! ¡Querías cogerte a mi novio, hijo de puta!-.

Después de decir eso, Kenny le dio la golpiza de su vida al castaño pervertido.

_Moraleja: Jamás intentes violar a alguien que ya tiene pareja xD._

The End.

* * *

><p>NA: Estaba tan aburrida y me puse a escribir este drabble totalmente ¡Crack! =P Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
